Quelque chose de différent
by Deiya
Summary: Genji a gagné contre Serizawa, l'effervescence s'est calmée et Izaki n'est pas totalement satisfait. Genji/Izaki, léger yaoi


**Titre :** Quelque chose de différent

**Auteur :** Deiya

**Genre :** One-shot, général, yaoi

**Résumé :** Genji a gagné contre Serizawa, l'effervescence s'est calmée et Izaki n'est pas totalement satisfait.

**Couple : **Genji/Izaki

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi

**Quelque chose de différent**

Suzuran, le lycée des corbeaux.

Un monde à part entière, un monde de cinglés qui préféraient se tabasser mutuellement plutôt qu'aller en cours.

Les gens de l'extérieur le trouvaient hors norme et le craignaient plus qu'autre chose. Mais pour eux tous, pour eux les "corbeaux", c'était leur quotidien.

Il était rare de passer une semaine sans arborer un oeil au beurre noir ou divers hématomes. Les professeurs n'étaient rien d'autre que des figurants vite oubliés. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que le lycée était rempli d'idiots, loin de là. Ca cogitait même dur, à Suzuran. Oh, pas sur le dernier devoir de maths en date, bien sûr. Plutôt sur la stratégie à employer afin de devenir le roi du lycée, celui qui pourrait se vanter d'avoir réussi à apprivoiser une bande de corbeaux sauvages.

Enfin, cette dernière partie n'était plus vraiment d'actualité. Suzuran avait gagné un nouveau leader en la personne de Genji, et Izaki ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'avoir soutenu dans son ascension.

Izaki soupira légèrement tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil circulaire avant de traverser la rue.

Depuis la victoire de Genji sur Serizawa, la tension était retombée et les choses avaient repris leur cours normal. Quelques bagarres par ici, quelques bleus par là, la routine.

Et Izaki s'était surpris à désirer autre chose, quelque chose de _différent_.

Il déboucha sur le quai et s'arrêta un instant, fouillant la semi-obscurité du regard. Il repéra bientôt Genji, assis sur une passerelle en bois, une cigarette à la main, en train de contempler le soleil couchant.

Izaki inspira profondément, s'efforça à adopter une expression neutre et entreprit de le rejoindre d'un pas nonchalant mais ferme.

Suzuran était un lycée de garçons et se battre côte à côte - ou l'un contre l'autre - pouvait créer des liens très forts entre eux, probablement même plus forts que s'ils s'étaient contentés d'étudier ensemble bien sagement. Ce qui ne voulait bien entendu pas dire qu'ils étaient tous gays. D'ailleurs, on ne parlait pas d'homosexualité à Suzuran. Pas que ce soit mal vu non plus. Il suffisait de regarder Serizawa et son amitié plus qu'ambigüe avec Tokio. Personne n'aurait jamais osé se risquer à faire le moindre commentaire, ne serait-ce qu'en guise de plaisanterie amicale.

Le respect acquis comptait bien plus qu'une quelconque orientation sexuelle, et Izaki savait que Genji n'y accorderait probablement aucune importance. Ca ne le rendait pas moins nerveux.

Il se laissa tomber à terre et s'installa à côté de Genji, qui se contenta d'un bref coup d'oeil en guise de salut. Il sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et en tira une bouffée. Le silence les enveloppa un instant, uniquement troublé par le son du vent jouant dans les vagues.

- Comment tu savais où me trouver ?

Izaki haussa les épaules.

- Je suis passé au club mais Ruka m'a dit que t'étais pas venu. J'ai juste pensé que tu serais peut-être ici.

Genji hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Izaki expira un petit nuage de fumée et demanda :

- Tu sors avec elle ? Ruka.

- ... Non.

- Ca te dirait pas d'avoir quelqu'un ?

- ... Peut-être bien.

Izaki observa le bout incandescent de sa cigarette d'un air pensif.

- Tu pourrais sortir avec moi.

Genji tourna la tête vers lui, un peu trop brusquement. Il le fixa une seconde puis détourna à nouveau le regard. Il prit son temps avant de finalement répondre, d'un ton calme :

- Je pourrais.

Izaki respira, mais n'osa rien dire.

- Ca ne nous changerait pas vraiment de d'habitude, remarqua Genji après un moment.

- Y aurait juste plus de... contacts physiques, fit Izaki avec un geste un peu maladroit.

Genji émit un son bref, entre grognement et ricanement.

Soudain, il se leva, jeta son mégot par terre et l'écrasa du talon, avant de commencer à s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé au bas de la passerelle, il s'arrêta et se tourna à demi vers Izaki, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

- C'est d'accord. Mais pas question de se tenir par la main ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Izaki imagina un instant la cour du lycée remplie des gars de leur bande, une bonne centaine, avec leur dégaine de durs-à-cuir ; et au milieu, lui et Genji main dans la main, se regardant d'un air énamouré, comme un mignon petit couple de lycéens.

Il sourit.

- Aucune chance.


End file.
